Question: Miles the toy monkey and Frank the toy fox weigh $92$ grams all together. Miles weighs $51$ grams. How many grams does Frank weigh?
Explanation: To find out how many grams ${\text{Frank}}$ weighs, we can start with the total number of $92}$ grams and subtract the ${51}$ grams that Miles weighs. $92$ $51$ $?$ Total weight Miles' weight Frank's weight $92} - {51} = {\square}$ Let's subtract to find how much Frank weighs. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $92}-{51}= {41}$ Frank weighs ${41}$ grams.